Just different
by galindaby
Summary: A couple of one-sentence stories, inspired by my MP3 player. More is planned, but only if I get enough reviews telling me I don't suck completely at it. Malec in all its glory!
1. Chapter 1

So, I was bored and decided to get myself inspired by my MP3 player: One sentence for each song that would come out with a bit of shuffling (and yes, I know that I cheated by messing with punctuation to bend them to be only one sentence, I just suck at keeping things – in this case sentences – short and to the point). If you think I messed up completely or just a little bit, review! I'm open for constructive criticism :) Of you're also allowed to review when you don't think I suck ;)

**Popular – Wicked Soundtrack**

Alec had awaited the day Magnus would decide to give him a make-over in horror, though when it finally arrived, he found that he didn't look too bad in glitter.

**Lo Hecho Está Hecho – Shakira (Spanish version of Did It Again)**

Sometimes, Magnus wondered if it wasn't dangerous and stupid to fall as hard and fast as he had; but then again, it felt just too right to miss out on it, no matter how much it would hurt in the end.

**Someone Like You – Adele**

Alec closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Magnus's life would be like once he would be gone and found that he was equally bothered by the idea of Magnus spending the rest of eternity alone and Magnus moving on and finding someone else.

**I Love You – Katy Perry feat. The Matrix**

Magnus never complained when Alec insisted on getting up with the first rays of sunlight, even though he wasn't a morning person at all; there wasn't anything he didn't love when it came to Alec, even if it was an annoyed sort of love.

**Kein Lied von Liebe – Rosenstolz (for those who don't know: Rosenstolz is a German band and 'Kein Lied von Liebe' could be translated into 'No song of love')**

Alec couldn't bare having other people around him right then; he was thinking about immortality again and tried to decide if he was really ready to take that step; passing a couple kissing under a street lamp, he made his decision; even if Magnus didn't think it the right one: it was his, after all.

**Give Me Novocaine – Green Day**

As Magnus looked down at the motionless body in his arms and tried to force himself to imagine attending Alec's funeral, he knew that there wouldn't be a painless second for him in this world any more.

**Get Over It- Eagles**

Magnus stood leaning against a wall in his loft, another wild party bursting to life around him, asking himself when he had stopped enjoying the fun sides of life, instead seeing the image of two impressively blue eyes whenever he closed his own or let his mind drift.

**Crystal Ball – Keane**

Every once in a while, Alec wondered why there never was an easy answer to the complex questions of life; when he thought about being who he felt he really was, he'd become so cold that he asked himself if it was a good idea to ever become someone that you couldn't even accept yourself.

**Unbelievable – EMF**

Alec had always admired Magnus's confidence, bordering on arrogance, though sometimes he asked himself when someone would finally take this attitude the wrong way and pay back; those were the times he was rather pleased with his quiet demeanor.

**G4l- Rihanna**

Alec knew that him being a Shadowhunter probably shortened the time he had with Magnus only further, not only because he practically was on call all the time, but also because he presumably wouldn't live up to his twenty-fifth birthday, anyway; but that was just who he was and Alec knew that Magnus was the only person who would never ask him to be anything but just that.

**Rude Boy – Rihanna**

The day Alec shoved Magnus into the wall upon entering the warlock's apartment and kissed him senseless for the first time would always stay clearly in Magnus's head: with the right person, his shy little Shadowhunter obviously could become quite a rude boy – in a sense much to Magnus's pleasure.

**Restless Heart Syndrome – Green Day**

Whenever Alec was gone all night for another demon hunt, Magnus asked himself how much of a masochist he had to be deep down to fall so hard for a _Shadowhunter_ – even if it was his sweet little Alec.

**Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy**

Alec was looking out of the window, shut up in his room in the institute; he had just almost told his parents that he was gay (and dating a certain warlock) and once again, he wondered why Magnus couldn't just have left him alone with his pointless attraction to Jace instead of making him doubt what he really wanted.

**No Sound But the Wind – Editors**

To Alec, the few memories of Idris he'd had had always felt like home, maybe it was due to his Shadowhunter blood; but now that he walked the empty, blood-stained streets of Alicante, Max's death ripping a deep hole in his heart, he didn't see a place when he closed his eyes and though of home, but two startling cat eyes.

**Good Stuff – Shakira**

Magnus knew that Alec's attraction to him – unless that of many others – didn't have anything to do with the fact that he could make literally everything appear out of thin air with a snap of his fingers, but it still felt nice to see the surprise and appreciation in Alec's eyes when he was able to give him whatever he wanted (though in Alec's case, that mostly meant food, not clothes, to Magnus's utter desperation).

**Good Girl Gone Bad – Rihanna**

Thinking about it, Alec figured it was rather unfair that his mother always wanted to know where he was going and told him to be home at certain times whereas Isabelle could literally do whatever she wanted without any consequences; after all, when he left he was either on demon hunt or at Magnus's, with Isabelle you never knew, which didn't really put Alec at ease; whenever he thought about her, he imagined the cute five year old Isabelle and wondered what had gone wrong since then.

**A White Demon Love Song – The Killers**

If anyone would be inclined to spend much thought on it, Alec's and Magnus's relationship could be considered strange, seeing that Shadowhunters and warlocks usually didn't get along too well, but the two of them simply didn't care because they never saw themselves as Nephilim and Downworlder, they were just in love and that's it.

**Who Knew- Pink**

When Magnus had said forever for the first time, Alec had wanted to believe him, but as he saw the years passing on his face whenever he looked into a mirror, he wondered whether it wouldn't be better to call it quits and leave before one of them got hurt too badly by all that separated them, no matter how many things bound them together.

**My Same – Lena**

Looking at them from the outside, hardly anyone would believe that their relationship could work, what with Magnus being as sparkly as a disco ball and one of the most outgoing persons imaginable, whereas Alec preferred to stay hidden in the shadows, his clothes always some shade of black or gray; but once you looked past that and saw the look in their eyes when they smiled at each other softly, you couldn't imagine it any other way.

**Highs And The Lows – Katy Perry feat. Mickey Avalon**

Magnus had seen many things in the countless years he had spent on this earth: he had seen his dead mother right after she had hanged herself, had let his own farther burst into flames when he had finally tried to drown him after years of beating him senseless at the slightest trace of magic, had seen friends grow up, marry, have children, die; he knew how to cope with the hand fate decided to deal him and when he finally found Alec, he was quite sure that this high made up for all the lows that he had been through and would experience in the future.

**Starstruck - 3Oh!3 feat. Katy Perry **

Whenever Alec looked at Magnus, he asked himself what he had done to deserve someone like this, someone so colorful and energetic; Magnus always turned heads when he walked down a road, whereas no one ever noticed Alec – well, except for Magnus himself and Alec was grateful for that; but really, how was this relationship supposed to work when Alec was in awe at Magnus's style and grace and skill and beauty all the time, when there was nothing amazing to him besides having a suicidal job and interesting siblings?

**Nur Für Mich – Jane Commerford (Les Misérables, 'Just For Me' for those who can't speak German – the overwhelming majority here, I suppose xD)**

Magnus, on the other hand, felt very much the same: He was a warlock, eight hundred years old, he had done so many things he really wasn't proud of, his eyes were unnatural and had scared more than enough people, had even driven his mother to take her life; and Alec, Alec was purity and honesty and love and light and Magnus knew that it was stupid to even try to compete with Jace, the angel boy, but even though he knew that, he couldn't stop loving Alec with everything he had, whether he would deny their relationship forever or not.

**If I Were A Boy – Beyoncé**

Most of the time, Alec didn't really think of himself as much of a man; his father was a man, Jace was a man; they didn't shut themselves up in their rooms and cried about not being able to be themselves, they weren't overly cautious and overprotective and overanalyzing and what not, they just walked out there, killed a few demons, were all confident and never lost their composure; but if that meant they were real men, Alec preferred being whatever that made him because when he was with Magnus, he was rather glad that he didn't have the problem that showing his feelings openly would mean losing his face.

**Meet Me on the Equinox – Death Cab for Cutie**

Magnus was well aware that their relationship would have to end at some point, either for one of them dying – the bets were on Alec, he feared – or for some other reason, but Magnus was determined to remember every second of what they had, because it was as rare as it could get and he could look at Alec for the rest of eternity without getting bored.

**Candyman – Christina Aguilera**

Magnus Bane had a secret: he was a sugar addict; there was candy all over his loft, as long as it contained sugar, he didn't care what it was, chocolate, cookies, caramel, ice cream; when Alec finally moved in with Magnus, the warlock was no longer able to hide his sweet little secret – and had to discover that Alec was a sugar addict as well and had most of his stock eaten in just one afternoon of his absence.


	2. Chapter 2

So here comes the next part of me shuffling through my MP3 player :)

**Friends – Band of Skulls**

Magnus never believed in true love or fate, but when he lay eyes on Alec Lightwood, he felt a sense of something that told him there was something worth living for.

**Somethin' Special – Colbie Caillat**

Alec had always been afraid of being himself and thought he would hide forever, so when he met Magnus, he was surprised to find that he actually could feel comfortable with being himself, which was somehow very special to him.

**Starlight Express – Richard Stilgoe**

Magnus had been convinced that eternity was pointless and he just had to take it day by day, upon meeting Alec, he had found his light guiding him through whatever was to come.

**I'm Still Breathing – Katy Perry**

Magnus lay on his couch, staring up at the ceiling and trying to forget about a certain blue-eyed Shadowhunter – which was pointless, because even though Alec had denied their relationship countless times and was unlikely to ever come out to his parents (or anyone, at that), Magnus couldn't help it, he loved him to the point where his dignity didn't matter any more; and if that meant that he had to hide forever, than he would just do that.

**Take A Walk – Katy Perry feat. The Matrix**

Alec was just the shy type of guy and taking a walk with Magnus in bright public was already much of a progress for his standards, thus Magnus stops walking altogether in shocked surprise when Alec takes his hand.

**Brighter- Paramore**

Even without all the glitter and make-up, Alec just knew that to him at least, Magnus would always shine brighter than anyone else, seeing that he didn't seem to be able to turn his eyes on anything else whenever he was in the same room with him.

**Another One Bites the Dust – Queen**

Magnus simply adored Freddy Mercury – I mean, who doesn't, that man just had the most brilliant voice ever – and so Alec wasn't too surprised to find him singing through a whole Queen album in his kitchen, only clad in his sparkling rainbow boxers, using his toothbrush as a microphone (though he was wondering why Magnus would bring his toothbrush with him into the kitchen).

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

Alec had always been self-conscious and unsure of himself, but Magnus made him forget all those things, therefore Magnus was the only one who's surprised when one day, Alec turned up on his doorstep telling him that he had taken the next day off so he could spend the night with him and finally getting it over with – because really, who better to lose your virginity too than the person you love so much it hurts?

**So Soll Es Bleiben – Ich & Ich (Ich & Ich is a German band and 'So Soll Es Bleiben' means 'It Shall Stay That Way' – roughly translated, at least)**

There was no perfection in life, or so Magnus had thought, but as he stood in the hotel suite, taking a look at Paris at night out of the window, Alec sleeping peacefully on the bed, still exhausted from what they had been doing all night long, he was reconsidering this conviction.

**U + Ur Hand – Pink**

Sometimes Magnus wished he had the strength to tell Alec to just get the fuck out of his loft and let him get on with his life if he couldn't deal with who he was, but every time he tried to say that he regretted the day Alec had stepped into his life, he found that it sounded very much like a lie.

**I'm Not That Girl – Wicked Soundtrack**

No one ever noticed Alec, he was always outshone by his outgoing, extraordinarily beautiful siblings, so when Magnus laid his amazing cat eyes on _him _he thought he was just messing with him, not believing that someone that flamboyant would ever choose anyone keeping to the shadows.

**Whatsername – Green Day**

There was one nightmare that repeated itself over and over in Alec's head: One day, when he would be gone for a long time, someone would mention his name to Magnus, or show him a picture, and his wonderful warlock wouldn't be able to recall his name; he was actually quite sure that if Aggramon was still around, that's what he would see upon meeting him.

**Save The Hero – Beyoncé**

As a High Warlock, everyone expected you to be unfazed by everything, a bit of extra payment and there was nothing you couldn't get, no problem that couldn't be solved for you; for centuries, this had gnawed on Magnus but he had never been able to talk to it about anyone, that was, until Alec came along and just _understood, _taking him in his arms and holding him until Magnus didn't feel like worthless crap being used by everyone any more – because there was someone who really cared and from now on, there would always be.

**The Lipstick On His Collar Doesn't Seem To Match Mine – Caro Emerald**

Alec had never thought of himself as a jealous kind of person, but when Magnus returned with lipstick on his collar that wasn't his, he just might be thinking about killing whoever had dared to touch at his boyfriend, even if Magnus always shoved those who dared aside telling them that he was already taken.

**One of the Boys – Katy Perry**

Magnus detested the way Alec always seemed to think of himself as just one in a million, he never complained when he wasn't served in a coffee shop, he never stood up for himself and seemed to be mildly surprised when Magnus showed an interest in him – but the warlock outright _loathed _the way Alec would behave around Jace, simply because _he _wanted to be the one he touched like this, talked to like that, looked at like that.

**How Do You Know – Agnes**

Alec asked himself whether the fact that he never wanted to leave Magnus's side, that he always thought of him constantly when he wasn't with him, that his heart started racing when he thought about him and that he dreamed about him every night could possibly mean that he was just a little bit in love with the sparkling warlock.

**Hotel California – Eagles**

Sometimes Magnus wondered in what kind of world Shadowhunter children – and especially Alec – lived if they didn't even know anything about pop culture or cult hits; how could anyone survive without knowing Lady Gaga, Freddy Mercury, Madonna or the Eagles?

**Hush Hush – Pussycat Dolls**

Magnus was annoyed, really, really annoyed: Why exactly did he have to fall in love with someone who had absolutely no fashion sense, detested glitter and make-up (except on him of course), moved about in his sleep so much Magnus never woke up in his own bed but on the floor instead, disliked parties and thought his magic was stealing; and why was it that the mere idea of leaving that annoying person behind some day made him want to cry?

**Ego – Beyoncé**

At the beginning of their relationship, Alec had assumed it would be hard to deal with Magnus's big ego, even though he was already used to Jace's (which was hardly any smaller), but he found that he actually loved that big ego just as much as he loved the glitter and the make-up and the tight, colorful clothes, the flamboyant, outgoing manner and the eery cat eyes.

**Eclipse (All Yours) - Metric**

"I'm not really sure how to say this and I bet I suck at it, but I really really love you and I never want to be with anyone else and I don't really care about your past or how many boy- and girlfriends you had and I just thought... Magnus Bane, would you spend the rest of our eternity, however long that might be, with me, as in marry me and be all mine forever?"

**Weigh Me Down – Katy Perry**

On a bad day, Magnus would look at his life with Alec and think that in some ways, Alec had really weighed him down: he was hardly ever throwing fancy parties any more, instead he cuddled on the couch with his boyfriend, watching reruns of _Project Runway_, he had more black in his wardrobe than ever before, having entirely failed to convince Alec to mix some color into his, his make-up became more and more decent and he actually _bought _things instead of conjuring them up; but even on a bad day, Magnus couldn't find it in him to regard this as a bad development.

**Rolling In The Deep – Adele**

If only the odds would stop being against them: first Alec's problems with coming out of the closet and getting over Jace, his constant jealousy at about everyone Magnus had ever met in the past, their dangerous jobs, the trouble Clary and Jace seemed to bring along all of the time and last but not least the fact that one day, Alec would be dead and gone and Magnus would have to find a way to deal with that.

**That's Why You Are Beautiful – Beyoncé**

"It's refreshing to meet someone who's absolutely gorgeous and isn't even aware of it, really, I think the fact that you're always shying away and blush madly makes you even more beautiful than any confident demeanor ever could."

**Possibility – Lykke Li**

Alec knew that Camille had probably just been bluffing to get him to cut her free, but Alec still found himself seriously considering if he would choose immortality if he could; sure, seeing his family and friends all die wasn't an appealing prospect, but if that was the prize for being with Magnus with the rest of eternity, for never having to let him go and leave him behind on his own, then Alec knew what to choose.

**What Do You Want From Me – Cascada**

"Alexander Lightwood, someday, you'll have to decide what exactly you want from me and I'm telling you, I'm not going to wait forever just because I actually could- …

Okay, I guess kissing me like that sort of counts as a decision, seeing that you did it in front of the entire Clave..."


	3. Chapter 3

Right now I'd really love to write a chapter for one of my fics, but I'm as uninspired as it gets... So I'll just do whatever my MP3-Player tells me to right now :)

**Let The Rain – Sara Bareilles**

Sometimes, Alec just wished that Magnus wouldn't have knocked him down that day over at Luke's, when he had been trying to tell his parents about the two of them – it would have been a lot more private than kissing him in the Accords Hall and still would have proven a point, completely without the stares that were directed at him from all directions right now.

**My Love – Pixie Lott**

Alec could tell that Magnus was distancing himself from him and for reasons yet to be named – he was still in love with Jace, right? - the mere idea of the sparkly warlock leaving him for good had replaced coming out to his parents as his greatest fear in a wink.

**Masochist – Ingrid Michaelson**

Every now and then Magnus wondered if he wasn't a masochist, falling the way he did for a Shadowhunter who was convinced that he still was in love with someone who would never love him back, when all Magnus did was waiting for him to realize that it wasn't Jace he was meant to be with.

**I'll Be Waiting – Adele**

Magnus liked to convince himself – and everyone else – that he would really have left Alec if the Shadowhunter would have insisted on keeping their relationship a secret, but deep down, he knew that this was a lie and he would have waited for all of eternity if he'd been forced to.

**Mama Do (Uh Oh, Uh Oh) – Pixie Lott**

Alec couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when he sneaked out of the Institute to head for Magnus's apartment, even if he was an adult and hypothetically could do whatever he wanted – still, the image of his parents finding out about him and the flamboyant warlock haunted him every step of the way.

**Good Life – OneRepublic**

Sitting on the balcony of their suite in a hotel in Paris, watching the lights of the city twinkle in the night, Magnus next to him, probably even brighter than all those lights put together, Alec thought that the world couldn't be more perfect than that.

**No Good Deed – Wicked Soundtrack**

On his more gloomy days, Magnus sat staring out of the window, wondering what he would do with himself if one day, Alec wouldn't return from one of his hunts; he never found an answer to this question, as thinking about it too long made him feel he might black out from the mere idea.

**I'm Outta Love – Anastacia**

Alec looked at Clary and Jace and felt left out – well, actually he always felt left out, who loved someone who kept to the shadows at all times? - but since that faithful night the mundane had been turned into a rat, whenever he looked at them, an image of sparkling, colorful glory flared up in the back of his mind.

**Lady In Spain – Ingrid Michaelson **

Looking back on their little trip all over the world, Alec thought that meeting Camille had really ruined the atmosphere: When all those pictures had been taken – courtesy of Magnus, of course – he had felt like nothing could ever separate them and all he could think of now as he looked at them in retrospective, was 'How many others have been to this place with him?'.

**Play The Game – Queen**

Alec wasn't really sure if he'd ever manage to be daring, but when it came to love, he just knew that his heart belonged to Magnus and if giving it to him meant taking unnecessary risks, than he was more than willing to do that for once in his life.

**Man Down – Rihanna**

Magnus's most recurrent nightmare wasn't actually a dream, but a memory: no matter what he said and how composed he seemed to be whenever he spoke about it, it took its toll on a man – even if that man was an 800 year-old warlock – to be responsible for the deaths of both of his parents; especially since his father hadn't committed suicide because of his son, but had been burned to ashes by him, even if it hadn't happened intentionally.

**Lemme Get That – Rihanna**

Alec could clearly remember the day he first met Magnus Bane: An apartment filled to the brim with Downworlders, drinks spiked with mysterious substances and the most glittering, most beautiful warlock for a host of the biggest party Alec had seen so far; since then the Shadowhunter had seen his boyfriend throw way more fabulous ones than that first, but he never cared too much to notice, since his gaze was transfixed on Magnus all the time, anyway – just like that first time.

**Rehab – Rihanna**

Really, it was pathetic how you could spend 800 years on this earth and think you saw it all only to have all you'd ever known thrown overboard thanks to a certain blue eyed Shadowhunter who didn't even want to admit that you existed as soon as you were in public together – if he hadn't known for sure how magnificent and infallible he was, Magnus would have seriously doubted his own mind for clinging on to Alec the way he did.

**Long Shot – Katy Perry**

The first time Alec woke up to find himself lying next to Magnus on his canary yellow comforter, he was shocked at what he had done and was determined to just crawl out of bed and sneak out of the door and never come back; but when Magnus opened his cat eyes and flashed him the most amazing lazy smile he'd ever seen, he decided that he could stay just a little while longer.

**Rabiosa – Shakira feat. Pitbull**

Magnus had always known that the only reason Alec was so awkward most of the time was his low self-esteem, though it did surprise him quite a lot when finally, during one of his parties, he had gotten his boyfriend drunk enough to actually get on the dance floor for once – Alec really could sway his hips in a rather inviting way.

**Don't Save Me – Marit Larsen**

Once more, Alec awoke from deep unconsciousness after a demon attack, Magnus asleep in a chair next to his bed, clearly more exhausted than ever – Alec really should make a list of all the times Magnus had saved his life, because he seriously started to lose track.

**Now I'm Here – Queen**

Magnus just couldn't see how the past mattered so much to Alec because for Magnus, it was like he had never lived until he had met him, just wasted 800 years before he had finally found what he had searched for all this time.

**Lost Then Found – Leone Lewis feat. OneRepublic**

Their love was certainly anything but painless, but Magnus just couldn't bring himself to care when Alec pulled him into the most wonderful kiss of all times in front of the whole Clave and most of the Shadowhunting population – he'd think about it later, even though all the pain in the world could probably do nothing to stop him from being with that stubborn blue eyed boy.

**Rock God – Katy Perry**

Looking into the mirror, Magnus knew what he saw in front of him: a rock god; really, he could make everything look good on him and all that leather and glitter did nothing to distract from his awsomeness, Alec's lustful glance upon entering their bedroom certainly confirmed that... maybe he would have to dress like that more often...

**I Do – Colbie Caillat**

Alec had never thought he'd live to see this day, but here it was: He was getting married, and to no other than _the_ Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and most perfect person on earth; by the Angel, he was one lucky guy, and he would be even luckier if Isabelle would stop the squealing for one minute.

**Speed Dialin -Katy Perry**

It seriously unnerved Alec to have Magnus call him every few minutes when he was drunk, only to tell him how much he loved him and wished he were there; one of these days, he'd either strangle his beloved boyfriend out of sleep deprivation or just accompany him already for the sake of his sanity.

**No One Mourns The Wicked – Wicked Soundtrack**

Sometimes Magnus wondered if he would ever be missed when he died, with all the things he had done in his rather long life; that was, until he met Alec and was much too worried over his mortality to spend a thought to his own death.

**Left Outside Alone – Anastacia**

Alec had never felt special; it wasn't like he needed to be the center of everything, unlike his siblings, but sometimes he had asked himself what it felt like to be someone's world instead of someone's shadow; now that he knew, he was amazed how he had managed to stay hidden in the darkness for so long without dying of a lack of love.

**Murder City – Greenday**

New York had to be the most demon infested city in the whole wide world – Alec couldn't believe that it had been a week since he had last seen Magnus without falling asleep on him immediately.

**Ocean Size Love – Leigh Nash**

However impossible their future together seemed at this point of time, there was no way he would even consider leaving Magnus – or letting him leave – for a second, not when he was so lost in the ocean that was their love that he couldn't even make out the shore any more.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, finally a bit more shuffling on my part :) Thanks to faithful muse for betaing me and have fun reading :)_

**Kaleidoscope Heart – Sara Bareilles**

Magnus was a firm believer that everyone had more to them than you could guess at first sight, and he had never found himself to be more right than when he came across Alec Lightwood.

**Gordita – Shakira feat. Residente Calle**

Alec Lightwood was actually a lot more insatiable than anyone would suspect him to be (what with his usually shy demeanor), not that Magnus was complaining…

**Love Is A Losing Game – Amy Winehouse**

Sometimes Magnus asked himself why he even bothered with love after all the times his heart had been broken mercilessly, but somehow he had a feeling that with Alec things would be quite different; he just had to put up with all that secrecy a little bit longer.

**Girl With One Eye – Florence And The Machine**

Considering his past and all the things he had done and witnessed, some might consider Magnus damaged goods, but as much as he tried, Alec never seemed to be able to find any flaws with him.

**Love You To Death – Pixie Lott**

Magnus couldn't help but feel used from time to time – Alec would only turn to him in public if the Institute needed something (or Jace or the Shadowhunting population in general), but whenever he opened his door to that shy smile and cute blush, he just couldn't bring himself to say no to him, no matter how much it killed him.

**Hearing Damage – Thom Yorke**

Alec was sure everyone could hear his heart pumping violently in his chest as he approached the tall warlock, fighting his way through the thick crowd of Shadowhunters and Downworlders; they would find out exactly why it was beating so wildly if things went his way . . . he couldn't hear himself think anymore. . .

**On The Floor – Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull**

Magnus never had a problem with letting go – quite an admirable trait actually, considering that most of the time, self-control was the only thing keeping his powers from destroying just about everything in close vicinity – and he was more than determined to teach his way too shy boyfriend how to do just that.

**Glück – Andreas Bourrani (another German artist, the title meaning 'Happiness')**

Alec never expected that happiness would be so easy to find, but the one time he actually let his overeager sister drag him to a party, he stumbled over a pair of cat eyes that made the world that so cruelly ignored him into his own sort of paradise.

**Angel Tonight – Leigh Nash**

Magnus had been called a lot of things in all the centuries he had wandered this earth, but nothing ever made his heart stop quite as effectively as Alec, his sweet little Shadowhunter who _really_ knew better, calling him his angel for the first time.

**Box – Katy Perry**

Maybe people weren't exaggerating all that much when it came to impending death and the effect it has on the human mind, but the very idea of losing Magnus for real finally opened Alec's eyes to how ridiculous and pointless his hiding had actually been.

**Ich Gehör Nur Mir – Pia Douwes (roughly translated 'I only belong to myself')**

As weird as it might sound, being with Magnus liberated Alec more than anything else ever had; he finally got to be himself – no longer forced to hide in the shadows, pining over his unrequited love and envying his siblings' talents because for once, someone had pulled him into the sunlight, only to let go and encourage him to make the next step into the light on his own.

**Driveaway – Katy Perry**

Deep down, Magnus knew that what he had with Alec wouldn't last forever, even if only due to the fact that Alec didn't have forever (not in the way Magnus had, at least), but he found himself hoping against hope every time their lips touched and he felt that spark of electricity reminding him that he was alive despite the millions of memories weighing down his tired mind.

**Obsessions – Marina And The Diamonds**

Magnus was – to put it mildly – more than a little surprised to find that Alec couldn't handle pressure very well, it was something he was confronted with on a daily basis after all; thus the discovery might or might not have ended with Magnus laughing his head off as his boyfriend went into a full blown panic attack when he was asked to decide what he wanted for dinner within the next two minutes.

**This Love – Maroon 5**

Another night found Alec locked in his bathroom, desperately attempting to fix his hair in a way that wouldn't show that he had actually put any effort into his looks, wearing his least shabby sweater and tightest jeans, trying to make himself believe that he _absolutely_ was not making such a fuss about his appearance for the first time in his life or sneaking out of the Institute in the dead of night because he was madly in love with Magnus Bane.

**In The Middle – The Sugababes**

In-between his maniac of a sister and his more than glittery boyfriend, Alec felt decidedly uncomfortable as he was dragged into store after store, especially since he had nothing to contribute to their conversation about who knew what designer and his newest collection and how Alec would look adorable in something like that.

**Ich Bereu Es Nie – Morenike Fadayomi (~'I'll never regret')**

Looking back at his life, there was more than one thing he would change, but Magnus was pretty sure that no matter how much it would hurt to part with Alec one day, he could never bring himself to regret making use of all the time he actually had with him.

**Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera**

Everyone was aware that Magnus knew how to rock a dance floor, what took his guests by surprise was the fact that the relatively harmless looking Shadowhunter that was his latest conquest could too – at least with a sufficient amount of alcohol.

**Diamonds – Katy Perry**

Alec often wondered when things would get easier – being a Shadowhunter was enough of a burden on its own, especially if you happened to be gay (and with a Downworlder), but whenever he turned his back on them for a second, his sister, Jace and/or Clary and Simon managed to get themselves in potentially lethal situations that required his immediate attention.

**Komm – Tokio Hotel**

Considering the mess that was his family (and his life in general), Alec constantly had to suppress the urge to leave them all to themselves and just run off with Magnus for who knew how long – this time without anyone being able to call them back.

**Landscape – Florence and The Machine**

From time to time Alec asked himself how it was possible that his sister was so unlike him – but then again, staying true to their family crest, perhaps they just burned in different ways.

**I Don't Have To Try – Avril Lavigne**

Alec had been pretty sure that he wasn't the one wearing the pants in their relationship, until he discovered that Magnus was putty in his hands the second he uttered the right words or used the right touch.

**He Can Only Hold Her – Amy Winehouse**

Whenever Magnus watched Alec slipping out of his loft to sneak back to the institute, he asked himself whether he really held any part of the boy other than his body.

**Business of Misery - Paramore**

Every single time Magnus convinced himself that he was done with a certain Lightwood and would never let him back in his life again, one thing or another made him realize that in all of his eight hundred years, he had never met someone who was so perfectly what he needed, and that if he let go now, he would never have another shot.

**Leave My Body – Florence and The Machine**

Dying was a rather otherworldly experience, indeed, nothing like what Alec had expected – and he had spent quite a bit of thought on it since he had always known an early death would be his fate – the only thing he regretted leaving behind was the sobbing figure of a certain warlock crouched next to his dying body.

**Jar Of Hearts – Christina Perri**

During his time on this earth, Magnus had broken many hearts and had his own broken almost as often – one should have expected him to become indifferent and cold after all this time, but if ever there had been a trace of ice in his soul, Alec Lightwood sure had it melted in a matter of minutes.


End file.
